In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,122, granted Jan. 18, 1977 and our co-pending application Ser. No. 723,238, filed Sept. 15, 1976 we disclose a method and apparatus for dispensing a long length of filter sleeve from a packed cartridge tube onto a continuous length of soil drainage tubing as such tubing is laid in the ground. The present invention provides apparatus for gathering and packing, i.e. stuffing, continuous lengths of filter sleeve onto cartridge tubes for such use. Typically, up to 500 feet or more of filter sleeve is packed onto a 5-foot cartridge tube or dispenser tube.